Guardian Angel
by Blood-Cotton
Summary: El joven Alfred nunca hubiese creído en ellos, no existían, todo eran tonterías que la gente se inventaba para sentirse segura y acompañada, pero esa visiónn suya cambiaría al conocer a cierto rubio extraño aquella noche.../Summary asco xDU


Bieeenn! Mi segundo fiiic! *w* estoy ilusionadísimaaa! x3333 yaaaaay! Sólo espero que os guste lo mismo (o más) que el otro xD que conste que están hechos con todo mi cariño (?) xD

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si así fuera sería demasiado raro xD)

Aquí dejo el primer cap *^*

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?

Corría por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, tenía que llegar pronto a casa, no le esperaba nadie, pero de todas formas tenía prisa, mañana tendría que madrugar para volver a su trabajo y quería acostarse pronto, a pesar de que fueran las doce de la noche, para él eso era pronto.

Su respiración estaba ya agitada por lo que apenas notaba el frío de anoche que le calaba por la garganta, ya quedaba poco para llegar a su apartamento, cuando de repente algo en el camino le hizo tropezar al lado de un callejón haciéndole caer de la forma más tonta del mundo.

-Auch…-se quejó en voz baja.

Se levantó un poco del suelo para buscar con la mirada lo que fuera que le hizo caer, colocó sus gafas, que para su suerte estaban intactas. Se fijó en el extraño objeto del suelo, se puso de rodillas y alargó el brazo para cogerlo.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó extrañado.

Un largo palo muy estrecho de color plateado y en un extremo de este había una estrellita amarilla.

-¿Una varita?

Entonces giró por inercia su cabeza hacia el callejón para encontrarse a un chico tendido en el suelo, alarmado el joven de gafas se acercó al otro y le puso boca arriba.

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta!-no respondía.-¡Hey!

Al ver que no respondía le tomó el pulso poniendo dos dedos suyos en la muñeca del otro.

-Uff… está vivo…-se dijo aliviado.

Se fijó mejor en el chico, la verdad, es que era realmente extraño, llevaba una especie de túnica blanca corta por encima de las rodillas dejando al descubierto el resto de sus piernas y parte de su pecho teniendo esta apoyo solo en su hombro izquierdo junto con unas sandalias. Sus cabellos eran muy rubios y revueltos y lo que más se podría destacar del chico eran una enormes cejas.

-Hay la madre de… ¿de dónde ha salido este tío?-preguntó al aire.-Será mejor que le lleve a mi casa…

Cogió la "varita" con los dientes y al chico en brazos, la verdad es que era muy ligero, y así con el paso un tanto acelerado pero no corriendo se lollebó hasta su pequeño apartamento.

Ya dentro le tumbó en su cama y se sentó al lado esperando a que despertara.-¿De dónde habrá salido?-se preguntaba perdiendo su mirada en la cara del joven, se podría decir que su expresión era tan…. tan… el joven americano no tenía palabras para expresar eso, simplemente siguió mirándole hasta que el otro abrió los ojos despacio dejando ver así unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, acto seguido se incorporó con rapidez, sobresaltado y mirando a todos lados.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?-gritó asustado, luego miró a el de gafas.-¡¿Quién eres tú?

-Calma, calma… -le dijo acercándose al joven recién despertado.

-¡No te acerques! ¡¿Dónde está mi varita?-volvió a gritar buscando con la mirada el dicho objeto.

-Toma, toma, pero no grites o los vecinos se enfadarán conmigo-dijo tendiéndole el palo con la estrella, que eso era para el oji-azul.

El chico extraño le arrebató de las manos su varita y se subió encima de la cama.

-¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Ahora será como sin nunca hubiera existido! ¡No me recordarás nunca más!-extendió su varita hacia la cara del americano y este le miró curioso. Pasaron en esa posición unos intentes y entonces el oji-verde cambió de expresión a una de preocupación.

-No… no puede ser… funciona… venga…-volvió a agitar la varita delante de la cara del otro chico, pero no pasó nada.

-¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER! ¡MI MAGIAA!-se llebó las manos a la cara desesperado.-¡Un momento! ¿¡Y mis alas?-giró su cabeza para poder mirar un poco sobre su hombro.-¡NO ESTAAN! ¡MIS ALAS HAN DESAPARECIDO!

El joven americano le miraba con preocupación -pobrecito… seguro que se golpeó la cabeza…-pensaba sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

El chico d ojos verdes le miró de forma acusadora.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?-le gritó mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

-Em… te encontré tirado en un callejón…-respondió levantando las manos.

-¿En un callejón?… Maldita sea… ese desgraciado…

El de ojos azules se perdió, ahora si que no entendía nada.

-Estem… tranquilo… mañana mismo regresarás a tu casa… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿A casa? ¿Pero qué me estás contando?-le preguntó extrañado el oji-verde.

-… ¿Te has golpeado o algo?

-¡ESE IDOTA QUE ME TRAJO HASTA AQUÍ ME GOLPEÓ!

-¿Hasta aquí?.preguntó curioso.

-¡Sí, al mundo de los humanos!

Bien… algo estaba mal, muy muy mal, se acercó al oji-verde que parecía más alterado por momentos.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó…-le dijo.

-¡DEJA DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL! ¡ESTO ES GRAVE!

El americano suspiró.

-Cuéntame todo…-dijo resignado a escuchar la locura del otro.

-No devería contrate nada de esto… pero al fin y al cabo me has acogido en tu casa…-respondió más aclamado.-Está bien… pero no quiero cachondeos…

El americano asintió preparado a escucharlo todo.

-Soy un ángel…

-Pffft… perdona… ¿qué?-preguntó conteniendo la rizo lo que hizo al otro encolerizares.

-¡SERAS ***** DESGRACIADO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE CACHONDEARAAAAS!-le gritó a pleno pulmón.

-Jajajajajajajaja, ¿hablas en serio?

-¡Pues claro que sí, idiota! ¡¿Ves que me haga gracia?-le agarró por el cuello del traje del otro.

-Ok, es que más que un ángel pareces un demonio, chico…

-¡Vete a ********!-le gritó de nuevo.

No le quedaba otra más que creerse aquello.

-Vale… así que… ¿un ángel? Es difícil de creer… pero bueno… con esas pintas que me llevas te creo…

Recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del supuesto ángel.

-Arthur Kirkland…-le dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Antes preguntaste por mi nombre… me llamo Arthur Kirkland…

-Oh, yo soy Alfred F. Jhones, policía.

Después de la presentación hablaron un poco más, al parecer Arthur había acabado allí por culpa de una pelea entre él y otro ángel, pero por causa del golpe (que no sabe como recibió) perdió gran parte de sus recuerdos… y al parecer también sus poderes de ángel siendo un simple humano.

-Bueno, pues solo tienes que recuperar tu memoria… tal vez si busco entre los archivos de la policía encuentre tu nombre.

-¿Eres idiota?… Espera… pregunta obvia… sí lo eres… ¿para qué me vas a buscar en tus archivos?

-Si ahora eres un ángel quiere decir que tuviste que morirte antes, ¿no?-aclaró ignorando el comentario anterior.-Así a lo mejor descubrimos algo… por una tontería que sea…

-Mira, déjalo… mejor no busques nada, eso es una tontería nada más… solo quiero recordar todo y largarme de aquí a hacer lo que narices sea lo que tenga que hacer y punto…-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Ok, pero hasta que lo recuerdes todo no te separas de mi lado-dijo el oji-azul mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tú solo en la ciudad no duras ni un día… así que no te separarás de mi lado.

El ángel se cruzó de brazos y le miró mal, pero al otro le causó gracias y se rió.

-Hasta mañanaaa- se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

-Que te deeeen- se despidió con el mismo tono el oji-verde.

El despertador le hizo despertar, de mala gana, se sentó en el sofá, en el cual había pasado toda la noche, y se coló sus gafas.

-Que sueño más raro he tenido…-se dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Tras levantarse se puso su traje de policía con pesadez y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina para prepararse un café cuando allí sentado en una silla se encontró a Arthur que se le quedó mirando haciendo que el oji-azul se parara y le siguiera la mirada en silencio durante unos instantes.

-… pues no fue un sueño…

-Serás idiota…-le dijo el otro.-Tardas mucho en despertar…

-No, es que tenía mucho sueño…-se puso a sacar una taza de un pequeño armario.-Por cierto… coge algo de mi ropa, ¿no irás a salir así a la calle, no?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-se miró así mismo.

-Artie…

-¿Artie?-preguntó molesto.

-Arthur… nadie sale así vestido aquí… mejor hazme caso y coge otra ropa en mi armario, correee…

Con un gesto de molestia en la cara el gel se levantó de la silla y entró en la habitación del otro para salir luego con unos pantalones vaqueros un tanto grandes y una sudadero naranja, también algo grande.

-¿Así voy bien?-le preguntó dudoso.

-Peeerfeeectoooo-respondió sonriente el americano.

-¿Y tú porqué vistes así?-le preguntó curioso mirando las ropas del otro.

Alfred ya tenía puesto su uniforme de trabajo que consistía en unos pantalones legros, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa azul oscura acompañad con escudo en el pecho.

-Am… este es mi traje de policía… los que pertenecemos al cuerpo llevamos este uniforme.

-Ya veo…

-Hoy vendrás conmigo allí, veamos…-se quedó pensativo mientras revolvía con una cucharilla el polvillo de café sobre la leche.-Reucerda esto… tu nombre es Arthur Kirkland, como no, y eres hijo de un mago lejano de mis padres que ha venido a pasar unos días, ¿ok?

-… Que historia más rara… ¿y eso para qué, idiota?

-Para que nadie descubra tu verdadera identidad de ángel… punto, no hay más que decir al respecto, jajajajajaja-acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su café para luego mirar al chico.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le preguntó.

-No deja… no me apetece.

-Bien, pues vamos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos chicos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la comisaría.

* * *

Y aquí el primer cap! Que les ha parecido? TTwTT dejen Revieeeww recuerden que son mi felicidad!


End file.
